


Lingering Shadows

by fangirleverything4



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Watching season 2 and thought of Teen Wolf's final season.  At first, it was going to be one long story but then I decided to break it up into quick chapters. Hope you like it.Chyna struggles to remember after her head injury in Australia. Eventually, Fletcher leaves to get over Chyna.





	1. Memory Loss

Warm, sunny feeling like trapped sunshine was blossoming warmly in Chyna's chest nearly blocking out the pain coursing through her head. "Chyna" a familiar voice rang in her ears and she felt the warmness leak out of her as her eyelids flutter open. Bright blue eyes met hers and she felt her heart skip a beat. She blinked and realized it was Fletcher looking down at her. "Chyna, are you okay? You were saying something VERY IMPORTANT before you got knocked out" Fletcher half shrieked. "Um, I don't remember" Chyna muttered. Fletcher looked hurt and turned away. "We should get back" Fletcher said in a strained voice, his back to them.  
~  
"Chyna, I've tested you according to all the national, international, and my own personal memory tests. None of them show any memory loss" Olive stated matter of factly. Chyna sighed deeply. "I feel like there's something I need to do or something I'm supposed to remember" Chyna growled. Strumming a tune on her guitar she sung  _Like a dark cloud on a sunny day, like a hole in your favorite sweater, there are shadows in the way. I want to move on but the shadows still remain._ "As a matter of fact, shadows would change throughout the day depending on the light available" Olive stated. Fletcher came in the doors of the A.N.T farm and Chyna felt an odd tingle tickle her skin. Chyna frowned in confusion and put on her sweatshirt. 

~

"Angus, I'm telling you there's no point in asking her out again. She's never going to say yes" Fletcher shook his head dejectedly. "You can't give up. Trust me you just can't take no for an answer" Angus advised. Fletcher considered this and realized he might as well try it. He can always give up tomorrow. Fletcher approached Chyna as she played on her A.N.T pad. 

~

Chyna listened uncomfortably as Fletcher asked her out once more. She bit her lip and looked up to let him down gently but met his blue eyes. Her words lodged in her throat for a second too long. She noticed Fletcher's grin spread wider and it cleared her mind.  _Let him down easy_ she thought. "I just don't think it's a good idea" she said hesitantly trying to swallow around the lodge in her throat. She walked away quickly avoiding the look of pain etched into Fletcher's face. 

~

Chyna tossed and turned all night. She kept seeing Fletcher's tear streaked face as he tore out of the restaurant. Her own tears kept trickling down her cheeks and she felt hollow. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, like a shadow was covering her heart. She felt so nauseous that her friendship was over. Sometime in the middle of the night, she made herself so upset she was physically ill. Kneeling on the floor, she began to hum a tune. 

~

"I love you" Chyna said feeling her heart leap out of her chest and her blood roar in her ears. She was surprised how easily the words felt on her lips, how true they were. O _f course  you love him, he's your best friend_ Chyna thought stubbornly. "As a friend" she told him pointedly and as she stepped forward to hug him, she felt her heart twist oddly.  


	2. Goodbyes

"Do you want me to lend my books about the long history of Philadelphia? Interesting factoid: Philadelphia is the city of brotherly love, is the home to the oldest zoo in America, and is the place where the constitution was signed forever making the United States of America a democratic nation" Olive stated textbook style. "No. I'll just forget it like I do in history class" Fletcher retorted. '"Here's a list of the foods I want you to bring back with you" Angus replied handing over a rolled up paper. Fletcher grabbed the paper and the long paper unrolled to the floor and out the door of the A.N.T farm. Chyna stepped over the long list confusedly as she walked in the door. "I thought Olive went on forever" Fletcher commented sarcastically handing back the list. "What's going on?" Chyna asked. Fletcher and Olive exchanged looks and Olive quickly said "Oh, it's Angus's shopping list". Chyna nodded in understanding and went to grab her violin. Olive shoved Fletcher and he crashed into Chyna. Chyna giggled a little "What's up?"  "Um...do you want to go for a walk quick?" Fletcher asked nervously. Chyna's heart rose into her throat. "Fletcher, um, we talked about this. It's just not a..."Chyna began but Fletcher hurried on. "No...nothing like that. Please" Fletcher begged.

~

The sun beat warmly down on the courtyard. Fletcher sat down next to Chyna on the park bench. His knee lightly touched hers and she felt a sudden shiver run up her spine.  _Must be the wind_ Chyna thought putting a jacket on. "Chyna, I want you to know I'm really glad to be your friend. Since the first moment I met you it's been insane and I've loved every minute. I can't imagine not being in your life" Fletcher told her solemnly making her heart hum wildly. "I feel the same way" she promised. Fletcher grimaced. "I need you to know I'm doing this so we can always be friends. Right now it's just easier to get away for a little bit" Fletcher told her grabbing her hand. "Get away? Are you going on vacation or something?" she asked curiously ignoring how nice his hand felt in hers. "It's just a semester. I'm participating in an A.N.T exchange program so another art prodigy will be coming here for a semester while I go to Philadelphia" Fletcher rambled avoiding her gaze. Chyna felt like she had just been punched. "You're leaving?" Chyna gasped. "I'll be back. It's just for a little and I think it will be good for both of us" Fletcher replied heavily. "I'm sorry I need to finish packing. I should go" Fletcher muttered. As he walked away, Chyna felt a sob escape and a single tear trickled down her cheek. 

~ 

_Memories of yesterday flit in and out of mind_

_You were here and things were sunny_

_Now you're gone and everything has faded to gray_

_I miss your laugh, your jokes, your smiles_

_But most of all I miss us_

_Being us_

_Cause now it's a whole new day_

_But I'm still stuck in the shadows of yesterday_

"Chyna you've been bummed for days. I know you miss Fletcher but he just Facetimed in an hour ago. He's loving all the art museums. What's better we don't need to hear him go on and on about them" Olive reminded her. "Olive how are you not miserable? Everywhere I go I think about what Fletcher would be doing, or what he might say, or what teeshirt he might be wearing. I miss all his art supplies and his goofy smile whenever he's concentrating on a new piece" Chyna muttered smiling softly. Olive sat down and took Chyna's guitar from her. "Chyna maybe you should think of why you have been so miserable. You haven't been yourself since Australia. You can't finish any songs, you are constantly falling asleep in class, and I didn't want to say it but you and Angus are wearing matching sweatpants" Olive told her consolingly. "You're right. That's why I've been so miserable. I finally understand what's been missing" Chyna said in amazement standing up. Olive raised her eyebrows in surprise and excitement. "We need to go shopping! I need some new outfits. That's why I've been sad" Chyna exclaimed. Olive clasped an hand to her forehead. 

 

 

 


	3. New A.N.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New prodigy, Spencer Shay, arrives and irritates all the A.N.Ts

"Welcome to the A.N.T farm" Gibson sung waving his arms widely welcoming a lanky teenage boy with a yellow teeshirt that read 'spaghetti tacos'. "Everybody this is Spencer Shay, art prodigy from Philadelphia. Please make sure to make him feel welcome" Gibson addressed the A.N.Ts. "Oh great another Leonardo Da moron" Olive complained. "Be nice" Chyna scolded. "This is going to be your space over here Spencer. I'm Chyna and this is Olive" Chyna offered kindly. "Thanks. I left all my stuff on my bike. I'll just go grab it" Spencer replied nonchalantly. Chyna ran a hand lightly over Fletcher's desk and sighed. "Come on Chyna cheer up. At least the new guy seems normal and has more than one brain cell" Olive told her. "Although maybe not" Olive said slowly. Chyna turned around and gasped. "Wh-whatcha got there?" she asked  Spencer stood in the doorway drinking a diet Coke next to an emu, who had a harness laden with art supplies. "A soda" Spencer replied taking another sip.  _Here we go_ Chyna thought. 

**Later that day**

"Has anyone seen my flute?" Chyna called over her shoulder as she searched through her instrument racks. "Oh I used it to create my new piece. I call it Robo-Squirrel" Spencer announced proudly. "Another statue? The other one wasn't enough" Chyna asked irritated. "The other one was too small? Chyna asked gazing up at the ten foot tall bottle statue, which was taking up most of the A.N.T farm. "Can I borrow your piano?" Spencer asked. "No!" Chyna growled furiously and stormed out. 

**Still later**

"Interesting factoid: glass is a non flammable object meaning I don't understand how you managed to set fire to the glass windows" Olive scowled holding up a fire extinguisher. "I now understand why you brought five extinguishers with you. In the last two hours you set fire to the floor, the windows, my piano, six A.N.T pads" Chyna listed furiously holding her own extinguisher. Suddenly, the slice of pizza on Spencer's desk caught fire. Chyna immediately extinguished it. "I'm going to the library to study physics. This can't be possible" Olive shrieked. 

**Next morning**

"I stayed up all night studying physics. He broke all the laws of physics. My world is shattered" Olive sobbed. "Are you drinking coffee?" Chyna gasped in surprise. "Why not? Nothing in the world makes sense any more. I might as well go wild! Olive yelled wildly. "I don't know how much more of this I can stand! It's only been twenty four hours. I can't handle a whole semester of this" Chyna whined. "I miss Fletcher. What has the world come to?!" Olive screamed, eyes bugging out of her skull. 

**One hour later**

"Seriously? Another statue?" Chyna growled. "I didn't mind his butter statue" Angus replied licking his lips. "Check it out. It's a fan of hammers!" Spencer exclaimed. It began to spin, then spin faster and faster. It began to wobble wildly. "Everyone duck!" Olive screamed realizing the impending danger. Chyna didn't get down fast enough and one hammer came down smacking her in the head with the butt of the hammer. The world faded to black as her scream died in her throat.

 


	4. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chyna has an epiphany

 

Memories flood through Chyna's mind like a slideshow. Fletcher's voice, Fletcher's grin, and her own thoughts magnified. 

"Well _they're beautiful" Chyna said. Your beautiful...I mean your music's beautiful"_

_Fletcher smirking in a grey suit, top hat, and monocle. "You said look older" Fletcher said with a shrug. 'This poor ridiculous child. No one in the world could possibly look worse' Chyna thought grinning._

_"Fletcher I'm going to need a lot more of those sculptures" Chyna told him. They're done...I mean they will be done. It's not like I stayed up all night making wax sculptures of you...No, that would be weird!...Heh, you see...I..."_

_"Is that my head made out of chewed up bubblegum?" Chyna asked. If it were, would you think it was really cool and be flattered?"  Fletcher asked excitedly. "No, I would think it was really gross" she told him sympathetically._

_"Mr and Mrs Quimby walking down the aisle"  Fletcher called merrily. "That is not the code we discussed" she scolded_

_"I have an idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it before sooner!" she gasped. "We quit school and get married?"_

_"Fletcher?" Chyna yelled. "You seek the one called Fletcher"  the stranger called. "Yes do you know where he is?"  Chyna gasped. "He is many miles away in the outback. On a trek to become a man"  he replied. Chyna's heart plummeted "Fletcher will never survive in the outback. He's like a baby" Chyna said aloud.. 'He needs me. I cant lose him!' Chyna thought._

_"I can't believe we may never see him again" Chyna said miserably. She thought back on all the fun times she had with him. "I remember the first time I met him" she said considering._

_"The worst part is we never saved poor, helpless Fletcher"  Chyna realized miserably. 'If I'm going to die at least let Fletcher be safe'  Chyna prayed. All of a sudden a Yee-Haw  broke through Chyna's thoughts. Her heart thumping wildly she spun around and saw a familiar silhouette cross in front of the moon. "Fletcher?" Chyna gasped her heart beating out of her chest. "Step back. These emus require a delicate touch" Fletcher ordered and Chyna realized she felt so much safer now that he was here. She trusted him with her whole heart to save them. He didn't disappoint. Fletcher began squawking and flailing his entire body at the emus. They responded and actually began to leave. "That was incredible. You saved our lives" Chyna gasped feeling a mad flurry of emotions running through her. "Thank you" Chyna managed meeting Fletcher's sky blue eyes. "Your welcome" he said sincerely. Chyna wrapped her arms around him feeling her body buzzing. "I'm really glad you're okay" she said trying to clear her mind. "I'm fine. I found some food and water. But I bet you guys have probably been eating like kings since you guys have been with Tazmian Neville taking care of you" Fletcher finished jealously. Chyna's heart panged. "This guy?" she said with a laugh. "The only hunting and gathering he's ever done is in a gifting suite" she promised Fletcher laughing as his grin spread. Chyna tried to ignore the flurries in her stomach as Neville went on. "Well maybe you need an outback trek. It's done wonders for me. Made me realize I'm stronger than I thought" Fletcher told him. Chyna felt like she was seeing a whole new Fletcher. Maybe he doesn't need your protection anymore she thought. "Yeah. Way stronger" Chyna told him. She felt like everything was spinning around her wildly but this warmth was building in her chest spreading like a tiny fire. "Fletcher I never realized it before but I feel like I might actually..."_

"Chyna! Chyna can you hear me?" Olive called. "Love you" Chyna said aloud feeling liquid warmth spreading through her veins. "Of course who wouldn't" Olive bragged helping Chyna to her feet. "No, no Olive I'm in love with Fletcher" Chyna exclaimed. "Great. You definitely have a concussion" Olive grumbled. "Olive I'm serious. I remember now. It's what I forgot In Australia. It's why I've been so miserable. I'm madly in love with Fletcher" Chyna told her and grabbed both her arms shaking her lightly. Olive gazed into Chyna's wide, gleeful eyes and shouted "Oh thank god! I have been waiting months for you to figure this out! I was about to kill the both of you I swear". "I have to tell him before it's too late" Chyna realized. "Perfect, I just read a on on the history of Philadelphia. It's a long train ride there and I can catch you up to speed" Olive said gleefully. "Yay" Chyna replied flatly. 

~

Fletcher sat in the warm sunshine and sketched as a happy couple got engaged under the famous LOVE statue. It made his tender heart ache but he couldn't help feel wrapped up in the couple's obvious love. He was working so intently on capturing the scene, he paid no attention to many people suddenly flooding into the park. Suddenly loud music broke out across the park startling Fletcher. Fletcher realized all around the square were people who were frozen. Even the couple had frozen. 

_Love was a fairy tale, meant only for dreamland._ A familiar voice sung out. All around the park people began removing their clothes to reveal red teeshirts with black letters on them. 

_I never saw what was so real and so right._ Fletcher began to search for the singer as all the people in the park formed a heart. 

_It took a hit to make me see, my only fight._ Fletcher stood up craning his neck now knowing who the voice belonged to but still not believing it. 

_I know now, it's you and me._ Fletcher gasped as the people formed the words 'Fletcher I love you'. 

_So please let us be._ Fletcher's whole body shook as Chyna's beautiful frame stepped down into the park. 

_The best us we can be_ Chyna finished coming to a stop at the middle of the park. Fletcher flung himself down the steps, stumbling in his haste. "Chyna...you're here! What is...? I...do you...". "I'm sorry it took me so long but I'm kind of in love with you" Chyna gushed. Fletcher grinned and Chyna couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and kissed him. Fletcher collapsed right into Olive's arms. "I figured we have enough head injuries for one week" Olive told her. Chyna laughed and sat down next to Fletcher's passed out form. She breathed in deeply and felt warm sunshine evaporate every bad feeling, every shadow in her heart as she ran a hand through Fletcher's hair. 


End file.
